Homecoming
by President ORB
Summary: Tucker joins Student Council, Homecoming dance has a test to pair up partners for it, bad summary, must read! DxS, TxOC, DashxJazz. Please review! Rated K for some thought-bubble violence! Chapter 21 is finally up! I'll keep going from there!
1. Books Build Better Brains

Okay, this is the first fanfic I've done in the past few months or so, so please bear with me. My little brother helped me create the plotline for this story, so it may be a little shaky, sorry! Anyway, I've decided to not do crossovers anymore, because apparently, you'll just get flames from 'Flame Rising Profoundly' this certain person thinks that they're better than everyone else, and thinks that they can tell people what to do when they don't even write their own stories, so, yeah! I also wanted to thank 'Em Phantom' for talking to me on her computer one day on msn messenger just because I was there! So, thanks, that actually means a lot!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope this one is a lot better for those who don't normally enjoy my pathetic work…

Bogoliciously, Bri

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom, that is Butch's greatest creation ever made in the history of him making anything besides tuna noodle casserole… (Yeah, I don't know where that just came from, so…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Homecoming**

**Chapter One:**

'Books Build Better Brains'

"You know, I don't think that school starting up again is all that bad. In fact, it was even more boring without homework over the summer!" Sam declared, making Tucker look at her strange.

"You are completely nuts, Sam--well, I guess it is good that I was nominated for a role on the Student Council," Tucker beamed,"It's great that I've finally been noticed for all my hard work."

"Hard work?" Danny asked, a sarcastic tone in his voice that normally came from Sam,"They only let you in because you _claimed_ to know about a lot of people in the school!" Sam nodded in agreement.

"What's with you always taking her side?" Tucker asked ina pleading voice, turning on Danny.

"I don't always-- wait! Do I?" Danny looked confused. Sam thought about it for a moment, and then answered,

"Actually, I think you do. I can't remember one time that you and Tuck were both against me on something..."

"See?!" Tucker pointed out. Sam and Danny glanced at eachother, but looked away as their eyes met.

"Well, I'm sure it's just because we both know who's always right...which would be me, of course!" Sam laughed. Tucker found the perfect moment, and then commented,

"Well, _I _think you both just think alike, that's all--" he was cut off at the end by a loud 'beep', that was followed by a PA that announced Tucker had been elected to the Student Council, and was to report to their meeting room as soon as possible. He immediately started jumping up and down like a little girl that had just found the prize at the bottom of the cereal box. He ran off, leaving Sam and Danny alone, leaning against their locker.

"Well..., I think Tucker was happy he got into the Council," Sam smirked, trying to break the silence.

"Uh, yeah, heh...so, anything going on with you?" Danny asked nervously, trying to keep up the conversation. Not thinking of anything to say, Sam reduntantly replied "no".

But luckily, she was able to avoid anymore uneasy silences; the loud, warning bell rang for the first class. Sam escaped, using her time wisely. She reached her seat, sitting down as the bell echoed again through the halls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, hopefully I waon't get too many flames from this one...and I'm REALLY sorry that this chapter is so short, but it's really more of an introduction than a chapter...you know, like a prologue? Anyway, I promise to update soon! ...for real this time! I usually wait another month before starting up again, but I've already started and I PROMISE it will be up before another week is through!

-Bogoliciously, Bri


	2. Shishkabob!

Next Chapter Up!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP, but I sure wish I did...sniff**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2:**

**Schish-ka-bob!**

"First order of business…we have a **new **Vice President! And if he would be so kind as to stand so that we may congratulate him…" the Class Advisor announced, looking down at Tucker next to him.

Tucker acknowledged his cue, and stood up to hear a small applause around him.

_I'm starting to like this whole, Student Council thing!_

"Would you honor us with, perhaps, a speech on what you intend to do for our current student body and the well-being of Casper High?" the Class Advisor asked nobly. Tucker merely grinned and began to immediately discuss an idea he had just been itching to get out in the open. And fortunately for him, the Student Council was anxious (and willing) to hear what Tucker had to say.

"So, you want to have the entire student body take some, mesely test that will show whom they will be most compatible with and go to our Homecoming dance with...?" the Class President asked in a strangely-sarcastic voice, "That's ingenious! Why didn't I think of that?" But there were mostly instant murmurs of indecisiveness between the remaining members of the council.

Suddenly, a hand shot up.

"Yes?" asked the Vice President(which would be Tucker). The representative of the senior class was the one to speak,

"What if two people are already planning to go together?" he asked. But before Tucker could answer, someone quickly said,

"Yeah! We have couples in this school!" And someone else said,

"Anyone could copy someone else's answers!"

Tucker's eyes narrowed,

"Hey, hey, hey, now!" he started, his hands in the air, "Everyone just **chillax**! Okay, to answer the first question: I know there are some individuals who wish to go alone, and there are also _couples _who wish to go together(that answers the second one, too!). I understand that this program will only match boys and girls together, and there are some students that wish to go with their friends of the same gender. I _also_ understand that there's the possibility of copying answers. But, don't you think I would have considered all these things already?" He paused, to see everyone staring at him intuitively.

"Well," he continued, "I think that the students who _want_ to take the test to see who they're compatible with can take this test freely and return it to **one teacher** that will collect all of the tests for us to pick up. And tthere are also students that _will not want_ to take this test, they'll want to go with whoever they want, or, possibly, not go at all."

"So, you're saying that you'll give them the option of whether or not they want to take the test in the first place?" the Class President asked, and Tucker nodded and the President continued, "That's ingenious! Why didn't I think of that?"

There was another moment of murmurs between the council members,a nd then the Class Officer stood up in front of all of them. He turned to the Class President, and Vice President.

"We," he began, "have decided...to go with your idea, Vice President, tucker. We hope this will be a great experience." There was a brief pause, and then the other members startred standing and applauding. Tucker smiled to himself,

_This is going to be great!_

_-----------_--------------------------------------

Okay, so what do you think of the second chapter? Oh, and thanks so much fo rthe reviews, guys! I really appreciate them! ...sorry this one is so short, too, by the way! I promise to make them gradually longer as I keep going!

Bogoliciously, Bri 3


	3. Trix Are For Kids!

* * *

Danke for the reviews, everybody! You guys are all so nice! So, I decided to keep going! Next Chapter Is Up!!!!!

* * *

Mr. Lancer looked around at this bored students. He loudly cleared his throat, receiving the attention of less than half the class. He did this again, finally getting the rest of them.

Danny found himself staring off into space, obviously thinking about a certain person whom was actually sitting right beside him. But someone snapped him out of dreamland by poking him until he turned around.

"Huh?" he looked up, and then turned towards his right. Tucker grinned, and told Danny to poke Sam, as well. Tucker then loudly whispered,

"You need to listen to Lancer today! He's got something better to say; you'll want to hear this!"

"Ahem, students," Mr. Lancer began, "your current Student Council has made a decision that they believe will help students a lot." He held up a single paper.

"You are all allowed to either _**take**_or_**ignore**_ this personality test…" Lancer continued, "but before so, at least read over it and decide if you think you may want to be paired-up with someone to the upcoming dance based on your compatibility. They told me to tell you that this is mostly an alternative to being in an awkward situation when you 'freeze up' in front of someone…or 'black-out' when you can't think of something to say…" He started passing out the tests, saying,

"Remember, though; it's an option to take this!"

As the test came to Danny, he instantly didn't want to take it. Tucker begged him immediately, not even letting Danny say a word, almost as if he had read Danny's mind. When, in fact, he just knew that Danny wasn't going to take the test.

"What if you get paired with Paulina?" Tucker pried.

"I don't care if- -" Danny paused, "…uh…oh, okay! Whatever…I'll just take it to, uh, prove you wrong…!"

Sam, of course, didn't want people to know she wanted to take the test, so she hid it as she quickly scribbled down answers onto it. And, of course, as Dash Baxter received his test, he freaked instantaneously.

"There's a test today?!" he said to himself, horrified, "And no one even told me?! Oh, dang!" Dash frantically looked around the room.

"Maybe I should get that nerd over there to do it for me for a dollar, or something…" he muttered to himself, pulling out his wallet. He zipped it open, just to find it empty.

"Aw, man!" he panicked, "What am I gonna do?!" He looked around again, and then his gaze finally landed on the black-haired boy in front of him.

"DUH!" he mentally slapped himself in the forehead, and leaned forward, looking over Fenton's shoulder. He looked carefully at the first question's answer: grapefruit. Without giving it thought, Dash looked back down at his own test, and quickly wrote down the answer. He put his head back up to look at the next answer when Mr. Lancer's voice boomed,

"Don't forget to be honest, students. Honesty is the best policy, they say."

Dash suddenly felt goosebumps all over, and was now determined to get the answers perfect. He leaned forward to see the next question's answer: black. He scribbled it down, and then continued to copy all the answers, hurrying as fast as he could. He noticed Fenton lay back in his chair as he finished.

"I _should_ just throw this away…" Danny murmured, and Tucker threw him a mean glare, saying,

"Oh, come on! Paulina's got to get paired with someone, right?" He smiled, impatient with Danny's attitude towards his magnificently-planned test. Danny just rolled his eyes, and they rested on Sam. She was doodling in her notebook, which was covering her finished test. Danny noticed that she suddenly stopped, and glanced up at him, catching him staring at her.

Danny hesitated,

"Oh! …uh…I—I'm sorry, I didn't—uh…yeah…" he stuttered, giving up by looking straight down at his desk. Sam just blinked, and tried to pretend the whole thing didn't happen by continuing what she was previously doing.

Tucker merely watched it happen, almost as if it were in slow-motion. He sighed, and then shook his head, saying,

"Wow…still _so _very clueless…"

Danny turned as he heard this comment, glaring at Tucker, but gently. It was gentle because he knew Tucker had just made fun of him, be he was confused as to what he had just made fun of him for. Unfortunately or him, Tucker noticed this immediately.

"What?!" Tucker whispered loudly, and he watched as Danny's eyes shifted back to his desk and stayed there as Tucker smirked to himself.

Unanimously, the bell rang, and Danny immediately stood up. Many students put the test down on Lancer's desk, as he had instructed, and then piled out of the room. Danny went up, and carefully put the test down, having second thoughts. But, to save himself, Tucker decided to slam his test on top of Danny's, just to insure he wouldn't try to take it back.

Sam merely grinned at the sound of the bell, and pulled all of her things out of her backpack. She had a plan.

She watched Danny and Tucker both leave the classroom, and quickly rushed after them, leaving her bag purposely.

She found them in the hallway, not too far from the classroom, and then made a face, as though she had forgotten something.

"What?" Tucker asked, curious.

"Uh…Hey! I think I forgot my backpack! I'd better go get it!" she said, as convincingly as possible, and ran back to the classroom.

She cleverly placed all of her things back into her backpack, pulling it off of the back of her chair, and then hurriedly placed the test on lancer's desk, and ran out the door, making it seem as though nothing but a harmless forgetfulness has occurred.

* * *

Little longer, I know! Can't wait for the next chapter, though, huh?!

Bogoliciously, Bri


	4. Bogolicious Paradise

Okay, here's the long-awaited FOURTH CHAPTER!!!! WOOT!!!!

Uh, yeah, I sort of stole the idea of this part from the first season of Zoey 101, but who cares?! IT'S COOL!!!! SO, HERE WE GO!!!! AND NOW IT'S UPDATED!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! At least, for all those people who reviewed and were oh-so-nice about it!!! SO,t his is for you guys!!!! Enjoy it!!!!

* * *

Chapter 4: Bogolicious Paradise

Tucker snickered to himself as he watched two, older, _taller_ guys straighten-out the completed results sheet. He urged them to be careful as they placed it on the ground to start removing the papers from the already-filled bulletin board. And as they unrolled it, he heard a small, tearing sound, and immediately scolded them.

"Hey, watch it!" he exclaimed, "I worked all night on that poster! Don't go ruining it now!"

The older boys just rolled their eyes at the nerdy sophomore, and continued to unroll the poster, and start aligning it along the bulletin board. One of the bulky guys picked up a stapler, and immediately got to work.

Tucker took a few steps back, and gleamed at his work in awe.

"Wow, Tucker! That looks amazing! You did a great job!" said an excited voice from behind him. Tucker whirled around to see Natasha standing there, her eyes glued to the bulletin board.

"Oh, so you like it?" he boasted. She merely nodded, and her mouth hung open.

"It's so…perfect! Almost as if you had designed it by hand, yet in a methodical way that refers to the school spirit just as much as it does the organizational level of itself," she commented, making Tucker's brain go fuzzy.

"I'm not so sure what you just said, but I'll take it as a compliment," he replied, smiling nervously.

She turned to him at the last moment, and laughed gently.

"It looks great," she told him, "that's all I meant."

He looked back at the board, replying uneasily,

"Uh, yeah, I- - I knew that…and I agree, too! It does look great, if I may say so myself."

Natasha let out a last giggle, and took a step closer to the board.

"When are we allowing these, fine gentlemen take a look at their own results? Hmm?" she asked, pointing out the anxious, bulky jocks, which were peering at the little names on the poster as they stapled it into place.

Tucker shrugged, and blandly reported,

"They can look now, if they wanted."

And with that, almost every, single guy dropped what they were doing, and searched the board, leaving the lower left corner to be rolled up, and unfinished.

"I guess I'll have to finish it myself then," Tucker remarked, and grabbed a stapler from one of the guys' hands. He came right up, and pushed it into the wall, sealing down the corner, in a well-ordered fashion, and stepping back again with a grin.

He looked back at Natasha, and she seemed to still be mesmerized by the poster itself, so he took another step back to gaze at it, just one more time. Most of the bulky jocks had cleared out, laughing their heads off mostly, so the board was clear enough to see, at least. Tucker suddenly became anxious as the last guy was there, still searching for his lost name. As he found it, he followed the dotted line, and then he seemed to spark up, and then skipped happily away, leaving the board completely clear in front of the two, council members. Tucker and Natasha seemed to have had the exact same thought simultaneously, and grinned at each other, and raced to the board eagerly.

Tucker found his name instantly, and followed the little, dotted line to a name he found unfamiliar, yet familiar at the same time.

Natasha slowly looked up the Juniors' names, and then paced through the "K"'s. When she finally found hers, she seemed a little shocked.

"What?" she exasperated, obviously confused.

Tucker looked at her contently, and then spoke up,

"That's, uh, not…weird…" is all he said, trying to be accepting.

"Well, I just thought I would be paired with a senior, that's all…" she admitted aloud, not seemingly caring who heard. Tucker looked back at the poster.

"Well, we don't _have_ to go to the- -"

"Yes, we do! I took part in this, just so that I could go to the Homecoming dance, and I want to go! Now, don't back out of this!" Natasha exclaimed, a fiery passion suddenly released from behind her quiet, and witty ways.

Tucker stared at her, as though he had just met Natasha's evil twin, or something. He wasn't entirely frightened, but he definitely didn't know he was compatible to such a…weirdo…or, maybe "geek" is a better word.

Of course, knowing Tucker, he wouldn't have thought of himself being just as much a "geek" or "weirdo" as she was.

This would prove to be interesting. Interesting, indeed.

* * *

Sam sat quietly at the end of her bed, her expression full of nervousness. Her gaze was set to the floor in front of her, and her thoughts buzzed about her mind aimlessly. She couldn't think straight since she had taken that stupid test, and she hadn't been able to sleep because of that.

Her major concern was that stupid fantasy of hers about Danny and Paulina being perfectly compatible. She had never even mentioned that she liked Danny more than she let on, but to have his hopes raised because of some dance was going to be torture. She _did_ admit to herself about the many dreams she had had about Danny and Paulina being a couple. Now, _those_ were torture! But, if they ever came true, she would probably have to kill herself; that's just how she was.

_But what about me?_ her mind sprang up, asking her a question she really didn't know how to answer. More over, she really didn't _want_ to answer. Knowing she had taken that test at the risk of being paired with some sort of poser was something she had regretted from the start.

With all these thoughts flying around, she couldn't truly remember why she had even taken the test in the first place.

Of course, everyone knew it was because Danny had taken it, which meant that she had about a one-in-four hundred chance that she would actually be paired with him, out of hundreds of other girls, including Paulina herself, that wretched, shallow prep she was.

Sam sulked down, and fell backwards onto her bed. She slowly closed her eyes, but the peace was short-lived. Her alarm clock went off loudly, and her eyes narrowed as they opened once again. She slowly turned to glare at the flashing clock face, and then reached her arm over to smash down the snooze button. She sat up again, and drudged over to her bathroom to change her clothes, and get off to school.

She rushed downstairs, grabbed her backpack, and then swiftly headed out the front door. She walked along until she was within site of the school, and then something made her stop. Her eyes were fixed directly on the tall building, and fear swept over her. Anxiety flowed through her briskly, while suspicion and hope sullenly sank.

She took a deep breath, and then forced her legs to move her forward again.

She reached the school grounds—finally--and made it inside, when she noticed something odd.

_The school's completely empty._

She stood there, puzzled, and then glanced down at her watch.

It blinked twice, showing her the time of 7:39 AM. That would definitely explain why the halls were so vacant.

She bee-lined for her locker, dispersed her stuff, and then randomly roamed about, not sure of how to pass the time.

And then it hit her. **_(A/N: NOT THE INVISIBLE POLE!!!!! …sorry, inside joke! ;P)_**

She hurried over to the freshmen hallway, and then turned to her right.

And there it was; the bulletin board. She noticed someone that looked a lot like Tucker walking away from it, but she didn't pay any attention to that. She scuttled towards it as though her life depended on it.

Her name was on that board somewhere, and now the anxiety was getting the better of her. She rushed through the sophomore girls' names, almost missing her own. She suddenly paused as she reached her name, and took a breath as she dragged her index finger along the small, dotted line. Her finger made it to the end of the line, squeaking against the rough paper. It landed on a name she found all too familiar. And when she did read it, she went back several times to make sure she had read it correctly. But each time, it read the exact same thing:

**Sam Manson……………………………………………………………Danny Fenton**

* * *

Okay, I _really _hope you guys liked this chapter, and a heads-up/spoiler: The next chappie has a lot to do with Tucker teasing Danny!!! "So, stay tuned for more...at EMOWITHOUTYOU's AWESOME STORY-THINGYS!!!" See ya soon! 


	5. PEZ A CHEZ!

* * *

Chapter 5: "Pez-A-Chez" (Piece of Cheese)**_((Inside Joke))_**

"I am the Box Ghost! Fear my cardboard-ed wrath!" yelled out an ultra-annoying, blue ghost. Danny Phantom dodged a box or two, and then swooped down, and then behind the blue ghost.

"Look, can we do this later?" he asked, "I want to go to school, so I can- -" Danny paused, thinking over what he had just said.

"Wow! That's a first! I actually _want_ to go to school, for once!" he thought aloud, dodging, yet another, bow from the blue ghost. He took out the Fenton Thermos, thinking, (this time to himself)

_Of course, I only want to see if I got paired with Paulina…so, if it's not her, I'm not even gonna go- - _

He paused again.

_Okay, well, it has to be either Paulina or Valerie….or maybe- - No! Just those two…I- -_

He stopped thinking all-together, and opened the thermos, trying not to waste any more time. The Box Ghost disappeared within a few seconds, and Danny closed the thermos tightly. He shoved it into his backpack immediately, and headed off towards Casper High. (Still as Phantom) It _was_ a tad early, but that never hurt anyone before, right?

The school came into view sooner than he had thought it would. And he came up to a parked car that was about a block away, and changed back to Danny Fenton. He looked down, brushed himself off, cleared his mind as much as possible **_((A/N: Wouldn't be too hard if it was just schoolwork to forget, huh? _;)#) **, and then walked to Casper High, as though nothing had happened.

He looked around as he stepped inside. There was absolutely _**no one**_ in that hallway, other than himself. But, of course, he _had_ arrived early, for the sole purpose of seeing the test results before anyone else.

Suddenly, the door behind him opened, and he turned around quickly out of surprise.

"Ah, Daniel Fenton," came the annoying, nasal-toned voice,

"I hope you cam early to finally do some extra credit in my class that you seem to be _barely passing_…"

Danny hesitated; he needed to escape and find the bulletin board. He took a step to the side, saying,

"Uh, _actually_, Mr. Lancer, I was just- -"

"Off to your results of the Homecoming test," Mr. Lancer interrupted,

"Am I correct?" he then asked.

Danny blinked, and tehn nodded, and rudely used this as a way to flee teh dreaded teacher. He took off, and found himself at his locker first. He opened it, tossed his bag inside, and then slammed it shut again. He had a feeling there were otehrs students eitehr showing up soon, or already here, so he walked quickly towards the freshmen hallway. He took a turn, and saw the bulletin board, calling out to him in its perfect shades of red and white.

He stepped towards it, and Danny could feel his heart beating faster and faster as he grew closer to the board. And when he finally reached it, he felt as though he couldn't breathe. His eyes moved directly to the sophomore boys' column, and he scanned the names until he reached the _'F'_s.

He directed his hand up, and slowly scaled down the names. He come to his, right above Tucker's, and paused carefully. For some reason, he froze up, right there. His anxiety was telling him to move his hand along the dotted line next to his hand, but it wouldn't budge.

He stood there, motionless, with his hand extended directly towards his name. Soon enough, he noticed it sliding along that oh-so-long dotted line. His breath became very unsteady, and eventually, stopped entirely. Especially when he finally reached the end of the line.

* * *

Oh! CLIFF-HANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, wow, you guys are all going to kill me now, aren't you?! ...oh, boy, is Orb in trouble, or what?! Well, I'll update soon!!!!!! BYE UNTIL THEN...IF YOU DON"T KILL ME!!! CUZ, IF YOU DO, THEN YOU WON"T KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN, AND THEN YOU'LL ALL GO INSANE AND START DOING...STUFF...OR SOMETHING...I DON"T KNOW...I DON"T EVEN WANNA THINK ABOUT IT BYE! 


	6. BuellerBueller

* * *

Okay, I've been getting some reviews that ask about what the chapter titles mean…well, I'll tell you right now: THEY DON'T MEAN ANYTHING!!! (That was a shout of surprise, not anger) …yeah, I say random things, and that's what my chapter titles end up being… "Pez-A-Chez" is just a weird saying for "Piece of Cheese" that my friends and my brother and my step-dad made up, just like _my_ word "Bogolicious". It's all just random stuff…so, now you know! Okay, enough info; let's get on with the story!!!

* * *

**Chapter 6: "Bueller…Bueller…"**

Danny's index finger had finally reached the end of the long, dotted line. He had half-expected **Paulina Sanchez** to be written there, in a nice, fine font that matched her elegance. (A/N: HA!…oh…wait, don't laugh…! No! I said, NO!!!!) And he also half-expected Valerie's name to be written there, seeing as the two _had_ dated before, and it went well while it lasted. He did think there was a slight chance that there was going to be some, random girl's name written there--some he had never even heard of--but he was terribly wrong. It was nearly the opposite.

He read the name slowly to himself, trying to create truth in his mind. He read the whole line once again, making sure he didn't just accidentally move his hand or anything. And, sure enough, the space read the same, exact thing each and every time. Yet, the space read so much in just one, little line:

**Danny Fenton………………………………………………………………Sam Manson**

Danny took in a shallow breath, the first one in the past forty, or so, seconds. And as the air rushed through him, something else seemed to rush through, as well. So, for no specific reason, he suddenly had the same sensation he always received whenever his lips touched his best friend, Sam's. He was nearly intoxicated by the sudden feeling of warmth. He soon felt it all over, but mostly across the bridge of his nose, and across his face. It didn't take a genius to know that this was called a 'blush'.

The redness wasn't the only thing present in his appearance, though. There was the sound of footsteps, and then a sudden voice ringing,

"What are you smilin' at?"

Danny immediately shifted—mostly from surprise— his hands flew down to his sides, and he turned towards the person now nest to him. Now, out of shock, he suddenly felt his balance become way off, and he went flying backwards. (A/N: Am I the only one who thinks of Daisuke Niwa form D.N.Angel on this part?)

Tucker laughed to himself, all of this happening within a matter of seconds. Danny landed on his back, his head bumped against the hard floor, and he glared up at his hysterically laughing friend, clutching the back of his head.

"Dude," Tucker started, stopping to laughing as much as possible, "I just wanted to know what was up with your face…! You didn't…have to freak-out! …Ha! But, it _was_ pretty original, man! You should have seen yourself!"

Danny continued to glare, and slowly go to his feet. Tucker continued to laugh at him, mockingly. For some reason, Danny couldn't think of anything besides…well, do I really have to say it?

"Hey," he began, "have you seen Sam anywhere?"

Tucker stopped, immediately replying,

"No; why?" And Danny looked around, merely glancing around the hall.

"I don't know…I just had a feeling that she was here already, that's all…"

Tucker watched Danny's distracted expression, and soon became rather bored with it all.

"A feeling, huh?" he teased, "You're sure it wasn't…something else?"

Danny glared at him sideways,

"Shut up."

Tucker laughed to himself again, starting to enjoy this conversation. And, of course, Danny became quickly annoyed, and attempted to change the subject.

"So…uh, how'd the test go for you, Tuck?" he asked as sincerely as achievable for him right then. Tucker raised an eyebrow, seeming to catch what Danny was doing. But he had had enough entertainment for now, so he played along.

"oh, you know; paired with some junior that's way hotter than Star could even _try_ to be…" he told him, finding a chance to brag. Danny didn't believe him, so he turned and checked the name under Sam's.

_Natasha Kasha_? he thought, _Who's Natasha Kasha?_

He turned to Tucker and asked him.

"I told you!" Tucker re-told him, "She's some junior that _**way hotter than Star**_!"

Danny rolled his eyes, and started down the hallway. Tucker followed him, suddenly finding his sense of humor again. He bounded up next to Danny, teasing,

"_So…? _What about _you_? Who'd _you_ get paired with, huh, Danny?"

Danny stopped and turned; his expression nearly flipped.

"Uh, you know…uh…" he started, his thoughts flying about at random, "I—you…you don't know her…!"

Tucker grinned,

"I don't?" he continued. Danny shook his head, keeping his gaze to the floor. He began walking again, Tucker right beside him with a big grin.

"You know, the reason I was elected V.P. was because I know _everyone_ in this school…just give me a name, and I'll tell you!" he remarked. Danny kept his gaze down, knowing he was sinking into defeat, slowly, but surely.

Tucker looked back at his friend, as if he was waiting for a bad excuse and a confession to match.

* * *

Update coming soon! Stay tuned 'til then! Danke! 


	7. I Heart WAFFLES!

**Chapter 7: I Heart Waffles!**

* * *

Sorry it took so long, fellow DannyxSam worshippers! But, for your reviews I shall grant you two new chapters! YAY! (And I'm sure this is gonna be a long story, so there will be many chapters to go after this!)

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

_Tucker looked back at his friend, as if waiting for a bad excuse and a confession to match._

**This Chapter:**

But, nothing came.

Maybe it was his pride, or maybe it was something else, but Danny found himself speechless. If he could, he would have already have made a horrible excuse that would either make Tucker laugh, or confuse him. But, seeing as his mouth wouldn't move, he couldn't even attempt it.

Tucker smiled once more, trying to antagonize his friend in the awkwardly long silence. Soon, though, he became bored, yet again, and broke the silence himself, saying,

"I know it was Sam, you idiot."

He didn't have to get to the point that fast, but with all the time he had been taking up, he figured it was just as well.

Danny halted, looking directly at Tucker with an expression that clearly asked, "How did you know?", but Tucker just smirked again.

"Oh, come on, Danny! Did you really think that you were going to be paired with Paulina? You two have nothing in common, you moron!"

Danny's expression didn't change.

"Besides," Tucker continued, "everyone, and I mean _everyone_, know that you and Sam-"

"But we always say that we're just friends," Danny interrupted, "If we go together, everyone will think we were lying!"

Tucker shook his head in disappointment, wanting to disagree more than anything. It, obviously, really bugged him that Sam and Danny were completely oblivious of each other's feelings for each other. And, who _**wouldn't**_ be ticked off about that?

Tucker shuffled his feet a little, and looked back at Danny.

"Whatever, Danny," he told him, finally, "I guess you can do what you want…but, if you think about it, this kind of proves my point about…well, you know—"

"No, it doesn't, Tucker!" Danny barked at him, noticing that he was gaining the advantage. Tucker noticed, too, but he soon found a way to reverse it.

"Danny?!" came a startled voice from behind the young Fenton, down the hall a little ways. Tucker raised an eyebrow, and Danny's expression became very nervous as he whirled around (almost unvoluntarily).

"Uh, hi…!" said Sam, seeing that she had just directed all the attention on herself. She tried to shrug it off, and walk up to them calmly, as if there was nothing different between the three of them, but that would be testing the impossible.

Danny couldn't take his eyes off of her as she made her way towards him and Tucker. Of course, she didn't notice, but, then again, she never does.

She strode up next to Tucker, seeing that Danny was sort of staring at her blankly.

She looked at Tucker, and then back at Danny, who had now caught himself, and was looking elsewhere by now.

"Uh…so…," she started, "you two are here rather early…"

Tucker looked at her with his familiar smirk.

"_**Us**_?" he asked, "What about _**you**_? You're almost late _**every day**_!" Tucker remarked, making Danny turn to him. Sam instantly sneered back,

"I can be here early whenever I feel like it, Tucker!"

The conversation started to continue to go back and forth like that for a while, as though Danny wasn't even there. He looked at them with a purely confused look firstly, and then, eventually, with distain.

It only took him a full, two minutes before he decided to actually walk away.

"Just more proof that Sam and I aren't any more than just friends," he thought, aimlessly wandering the freshmen hallway. He had noticed the few students that had finally showed up, as well.

He decided to wander to his first class, and try to forget this whole ordeal with Homecoming.

* * *

Hope this makes up for me being grounded for sevety-five days!!! Sorry, peoples, again! But, I am writing the next chapter right now, so read it, too!

ORB


	8. Sausages & Pontoonage

Hey, sorry, I guess I forgot that I hadn't actually posted this one yet! Oops! My bad!

Anyway, I'm really sorry, guys! But, I don't know if I can finish this story or not…you see, my parents have been telling me that I can't write, and I draw like crap, and my stories are pointless and stupid (that was practically quoting, people) and so, I think I'll give up from now on…I'll still read your guys' stories, though! I promise! But, I guess my parents have decided that I'm not right for writing…I'm sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sausages & Pontoonage**

* * *

Sam walked back to her locker, after getting nowhere in a pointless argument with Tucker. She had planned to confront Danny about the pairing results, but when she tried, it seemed as though he hadn't seen them himself. And, if that was true, she'd have to wait until he did before she tried to talk to him again.

But she didn't want to wait.

She made it to her locker, finding her binder, and heading off to her first block class. She desperately hoped she'd have enough time to sit and think to herself for a while before anyone else showed up.

Line

Danny took out his Biology book, and then closed his locker gently. He headed for his first block class, hoping he'd have some spare time to clear his head and relax before he really had to deal with everything that's been going on.

He walked into Ms. Freiberg's classroom, seeing the teacher asleep at her desk. He quietly made it to his seat, pulled back his chair, and sat down. He took a deep breath, and then softly slammed his head on his desk.

His eyes shut tightly, and he listened to the piercing silence almost in awe. This would be perfect to try and solve his problems in his head, if her though he needed to do so.

Slowly, he lifted his head to stare at his desk, thinking hard to himself.

_What am I gonna do?_ He thought to himself,

_Sam's my best friend! If I end up going to Homecoming with her, everyone will think we're together! But—I can't just blow her off, she's—_

…_my friend…_

"Hey, Danny! Whatcha' thinkin' 'bout? Hmm?" came an annoyingly familiar voice. Danny promptly looked up to see his friend, Tucker.

"None of your business!" Danny sneered, "Especially since this is all _your_ fault!"

Tucker seemed suddenly taken aback by this.

"How is this _my_ fault?!" he whined, his voice sounding almost curious.

"Because you made me take that stupid test!" Danny replied.

"Well, I didn't know that Sam was gonna take it—okay, I did—but, still!" Tucker retorted, and gave his friend a deathly glare, hoping to convince him.

"Why are you trying to blame this on Sam?!" Danny bellowed, obviously pissed off.

Tucker's expression changed,

"Why are _you_ trying to blame this on _me_?!"

Danny's eyes narrowed, but there was a sudden rustling noise behind them.

"Keep it down, boys!" Ms. Freiberg whispered loudly.

Danny quickly looked behind him, and then moved his gaze back to his desk.

_I am __**not**__ putting up with this…!_

"Danny, I—" Tucker began, but was interrupted as Danny started to yell,

"We're not talking right now!"

Tucker gave him a look of disbelief, but after a while, he turned back around in his desk and sulked to himself.

_I can't believe Tuck would do this to me! He __**knew **__Sam would take that test…__**and**__ that we would end up being paired together…__**and**__ that I would take it if there was even a slim chance that I could be paired with Paulina! Darn it!_

Danny clenched his fists; he wasn't sure exactly how angry he was at that moment, but—

"Good morning, class! I hope you are all having a wonderful day so far!" came the teacher's voice. Danny looked up to see Ms. Freiberg's overly-cheery expression. He also saw that the entire class was full, yet he hadn't noticed them come in, or that bell must have already rung.

Most of his classmates were wide away and as cheery as their 'once-unconscious' teacher was at the moment.

It reminded him of his sister.

His eyes widened, and he wondered,

_Who did Jazz get paired with? I'm sure she took that test, too! I'm just sure of it!_

"We are going to be watching a film for the next few days in this class, so you'll be graded on whether you can stay awake or not," the teacher continued.

Danny hear Tucker give a 'woot', and a few other students cheered. He watched the teacher roll her eyes, and the walked over to turn on the television set.

* * *

That's it for now...I'll post the second half of the story as the next chapter, that way I don't get in trouble for being on this site while at school! So, LATER!...hopefully...!


	9. One Word Solves A Mystery?

Thanks so much, you guys! Especially, you Lar lindor! I just recently got a job as a church camp counselor and canoe instructor, and we had a meditation session that literally changed my view on life! So, thank you all! B/c of the revelation I had, I FINISHED WRITING HOMECOMING, AND AM THINKING OF A SEQUEL STARTER!! In my notebooks, of course, but they are all coming to you guys, as a special thanks for helping me out so much! I truly do appreciate everything you guys said!

Oh, and one last thing! My fellow counselors wish to say hello really quick!

HI, I'm Tammy! Orb rox!

I'm Dane, and Orb is the awesomest intentional-canoe-tipper eva!!

I'm Dora!! ORB BE COOL!

I'm Amber! Hi Orb!

I'm Nick, and I locked Dora in the walkin freezer! YAY!!

Hey, I'm David. Applesauce DOES rule!

I'm Julie! HI!

HI!! This is Maddie and Annalea! Orb is our roomie!! WOOHOO!!

I'm Jordan, and Orb is cool!

Hey I'm Cody. Orb is cool.

I'M MAGNUM!! ORB IS SWEET!!

Thanks, guys! On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 9: One Word Solves A Mystery?**

* * *

Sam looked around at her fellow students, finally realizing that the teacher was already there, as well. She took a deep breath, unsure of what to think. And she noticed that many of the students in her class hadn't actually showed yet, but she knew that was probably because of the Homecoming results being posted clear on the other side of the school.

All of a sudden, Sam felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. She looked up and behind her to see the bulky, dim-witted Dash Baxter. His coat must have swung by and hurt her.

"Hey, quit starin', freak!" he yelled, and Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Why would I wanna stare at _you_?" Sam asked angrily.

Then, Valerie came up, placing a stapled paper on Sam's desk. Sam quickly turned around, immediately looking down.

"Have you seen the list yet?" Val asked, her voice sounding cool. Sam simply looked down at the paper, asking,

"Where did you get this?"

"You like?" she smirked, "Tucky got me a print-out, free of charge!"

_Tucky?_ Sam thought.

She smiled,

"Figures that he'd favor you…" she muttered.

"So?" Valerie smirked.

"What?" Sam asked, confused by her face. Valerie gave her a look of disbelief, and then sat up.

"Judging by the redness in your face, _and_ the fact that you aren't rummaging through this list, I'd say you already know you were paired with—"

"I knew I shouldn't have taken that stupid test!" Sam began to panic, "I just knew it!" she sputtered, her eyes shut tightly. After a moment, she sunk back into her chair.

Valerie blinked, and decided to move her gaze down to the paper, but it suddenly disappeared.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, looking up to see a bulky Dash holding up the stapled list.

"Is my name on here? What is this for?" he began to ask. Val quickly explained, but Dash just looked confused beyond belief.

"When did _I_ take the test?" he asked.

Val continued, and, soon, Dash's expression showed that the light had come on.

"Oh! That's the test I cheated off Fenton on! …I wondered why we didn't get it back…" he started saying to himself. He threw down the paper, back on Sam's desk, and walked away.

"Wait a minute…what?!" Sam picked up the paper, searching for Dash's results.

And, sure enough, her name was typed opposite of his name.

"Oh, no," she gasped, "This is bad! I can't be paired with two guys!!"

* * *

(A/N: I love cliffhangers! YaY!)


	10. Silly Silos! YAY!

**Chapter 10: Silly Silos YAY!**

* * *

Paulina Sanchez and Jazzmine Fenton stormed down the hall towards the Guidance Office. Bursting through the door, they both started to ramble on and on about the Homecoming results.

They found Ms. Raye, and half the Student Council all staring at them blankly.

"What seems to be the problem, ladies?" Ms. Raye asked. Jazz stepped forward.

"Ms. Raye, I am highly disappointed that I took the personality test for the Homecoming dance and received _her_ as my counterpart!" she furiously pointed at Paulina.

"Hold on!" one of the council members stood up, "You were paired with a _girl_?!"

Jazz nodded, and all the council members glanced at each other.

"Excuse me, Ms. Raye, but I have another council member that needs to be attending this meeting," the student told the counselor.

They left the room, and Jazz just stood there.

"Are you not going to do anything about this?" she exclaimed. Paulina started to examine her nails.

"I'm sure that's exactly why Andrew left, honey," the counselor began. She asked her and Paulina to take a seat, making the room awfully full.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back in Mr. Martinez's class…**_

* * *

"Oh, no," Sam gasped, "This is bad! I can't be paired with two guys!!"

Valerie looked at Sam's horrified expression and felt sorry for her.

"Don't worry!" she reassured her, "Just go to the G.O. and tell them you need to talk to the student council members. They make everything work just fine. I promise!"

"I sure hope you're right, Val," Sam muttered, calming herself down. She stood up, leaving the list, as well as all of her stuff, and headed toward the G.O., slowly but surely.

By the time she started down the hallway, the warning bell had rang. Many students came running down the freshmen hallway, obviously not wanting to be late to their first class because they were trying to read the results board.

Sam reached the G.O. just as the late bell rang through the halls. She opened the door to see more people than usual crammed into the small office.

Everyone suddenly turned their attention to her.

"Uh," she started, and then gulped. She noticed Jazz, and then continued,

"I found a problem with the personality test results," she told them. The guidance counselor told her to also have a seat, if possible, and then someone came in the doorway behind her.

She recognized the voice without even turning around.

"Dude! Why'd you pull me outta class like that?!" Tucker complained. He then looked around.

"What's goin on in here?" he asked. The student he was previously yelling at, Andrew, came out in front of him, and remarked,

"We are all having problems with your stupid test!"

Tucker gave him a strange look, and took a glance around the room. Seeing Sam, his eyes narrowed,

"I'm not changing your results! You're going with Danny, even if you are _just friends_!" he told her. Sam gave him a death glare, and remarked that she had also been paired with Dash. Tucker looked back at her, bemused.

Jazz stood up and remarked that she was paired with Paulina. And then the four council members started to complain about who their girlfriend of boyfriend was paired with.

By then, Tucker's mind had gone fuzzy. He took a hopeful glance towards Ms. Raye. She smiled weakly, and then suggested that the council members figure out what they should do.

He nodded, not wanting to get into anymore trouble. Then, Jazz blurted out,

"You know what?! I'm not even gonna go to Homecoming! I'll just wait until the Winter Formal to go with Dash! Geez!" And she stormed out of the office, seething.

Paulina looked up at everyone that was standing, and said something about how she couldn't care less who she went with,a s long as it was a boy and she was able to go. And with that, she politely left.

Tucker watched her leave, and then turned back to Sam. She gave him the expression she used when she wanted him to know that it was all his fault. She stormed out, as well, giving him a hurtful shoulder-bump, to remind him that she was still angry, and would be for a while.

And then Tucker glanced back at the council members that were discussing something amongst themselves. He rubbed his shoulder, as one of them turned around.

"I guess we know how to fix this, then," he said. Ms. Raye stood up, and gave Andrew a print-out of every student that took the test. He sat down, and then looked back at Tucker.

"Maybe you should sit this one out, VP? We wouldn't want you to screw up again while we were trying to fix your first mess, would you?" he asked, his voice sincere, but his words nasty. Tucker looked at him in disbelief, but as he collected the glares from the other council members, he just nodded and the left the office, sulking his way back to class.

* * *

Hope this one isn't too short!

I promised more--so, more will come! I've already written the ending now, as well as an alternate ending! I'll post everything I can, as quickly as possible! Thanks so much for still reading! ORB


	11. Wice Kwispie Par

Chapter 11: Wice Kwispie Par (Rice Krispie Bar)

**Chapter 11: Wice Kwispie Par (Rice Krispie Bar)**

Line

Andrew took apart the stapled packet of paper. He gave four sheets to every person there. (That's a lot of students!) Andrew then stood up, instructing,

"It will be _your_ job to fix any of the problems on your papers. Use highlighter, pen, marker, pencil, _**blood**_; I don't care! Just fix it! If there're no problems on yours, help someone else! Now, let's get to work!"

The council members began working; many of them started to cross out their own names, and matching themselves with whom they wanted.

When Andrew came across Jazz Fenton's name, he simply crossed it off the paper. And when he came across Sam Manson's, he crossed off the boy's name beside it, and wrote in the name from the other page.

It took almost a full hour to get through every paper, and then checking with everyone else to make sure they didn't mark something differently than someone else for the same student.

Andrew collected every paper, and headed straight for the library, to print off the _new_ list of pairings.

Line

As the bell rang for dismissal of first block, Danny and Sam, in different classes, both headed for their lockers. Sam reached hers first, and the PA suddenly came on.

"If you have already checked to see your Homecoming results, and you found a problem, please be sure to check the revised list, now located on _every bulletin board_, even outside the front doors! Thank you!"

Sam's expression lightened a little more. Maybe they had fixed her problem? But, what really _was_ her problem? If she didn't go with Danny, she'd have to go with Dash. And she definitely didn't want someone else to be paired with Danny. Then again, if she _did_ go with Danny, people might think that they were dating, and she was sure that Danny wouldn't like that. But since they were just friends, he probably wouldn't mind if she—

"Hey, Sam? You okay?" came a calming voice. Sam turned to see Danny opening his locker, but staring straight at her. She merely nodded, and gathered the rest of her things, closing her locker.

"…'kay; just wondering…" he said, taking out a textbook.

"I'll see you in next block, Danny; I have to go…uh, check on something real quick," Sam told him, and rushed off towards the nearest bulletin board.

_Why didn't I see them when I was walking to my locker?_ She thought to herself, seeing the board down the hall.

She walked up to it; the list was as colorful as before, but definitely more organized.

She looked down the boys' list first, and found 'Dash Baxter' written in bold letters, and looked towards the name opposite from it……………………………(I'm sorry, this is just too much fun!)…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Sam Manson' was written there.

"Oh, no…" she gasped, and took a quick glance around. She headed down the hall to her next class at a panicked speed.

She only needed to find _**one**_ person.

Line

Again, more cliffys! YaY!


	12. Science is fun That suppose to explode?

Yep! The story just got longer! Don't you just love those darn things called plot bunnies? I do! …well, when they don't keep me up all night…stupid bunny raves…

Anyway, _you didn't expect me to have Danny and Sam live happily ever after, did you?_

Good! B/c I didn't! Mwahahahahaha!! There are more and more chappies to come, people, believe me!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Science Is Fun! Weee! Wait, is that not suppose to explode?**

* * *

Danny stared down the hall, after Sam's figure.

_What did she mean by having to check--?_

His eyes widened, third time that morning, thinking,

_Maybe she had Tucker change the test results! And we ended up with different--?_

He paused, and looked around. He needed to find one of the boards. He remembered the PA, and ran towards the front doors.

(Anyone else hearing Mission: Impossible music right now?)

He came up to the board, and read down the boys' list, finding his name, once again.

Opposite from it was--**Paulina Sanchez**?!

Danny froze up, but his temper broke him free.

"Tucker!!" he yelled, and headed down the hall to his next class as quickly as possible.

He only had to find _one_ person.

* * *

Tucker, not much of a happy camper, sat in Mr. Gilbert's room, waiting for the class to start. He sulked in his desk, staring off into space.

He was obviously upset about being dissed by the rest of the student council. He looked at the chalkboard, and sighed. Natasha probably thought he was a failure, too. _**That**_ should make the dance _interesting_.

Tucker glanced over towards the doorway just in time to see Sam rushing in at him.

_Speaking of interesting…_

"What do you think I did now?" he asked, not even waiting for Sam to reach him.

"WHY AM I PAIRED WITH DASH?!" she yelled at him, and pounded her fists on his desk. He looked up,

"I—don't ask me!" he stammered, "They kicked me out! Apparently, they didn't want me screwing-up again!"

Sam's expression changed slowly. She hated Tucker for getting her into this mess in the first place, yet she felt remorse for him and how the student council kicked him out of a second chance.

"Look," Sam told him, "I'm sorry about your problem, but—I don't want to go with Dash to Homecoming!"

She took a breath,

"Can you make them change the results back?" she pleaded.

Tucker looked back up at her,

"I can try," he replied, worry in his voice.

"But I can't guarantee anything, Sam."

Sam's face had lost all color by now, but at least there was still a sliver of hope.

_For what, though?_ She thought. She _**didn't**_ want to go with Dash, but she didn't want to _**have **_to go with Danny and have him not like it…but, then again, she _**did**_ want to go with Danny…

_AGH! This is so confusing! _She screamed in her head.

_What am I going to do?!_

* * *

ANOTHER CLIFFY!! YAY!!

Another, well-deserved, thanks to Lar lindor…even though I don't know if you're a guy or a girl, it doesn't matter because you are AWESOME!!

Another chapter up….that makes…uh…is it ten chapters left?

…IDK! I lost count…I guess I'll figure it out after I finish posting all of them…

Ha…I just now realized that "finish" and "Finnish" sound the same…wow…I either have serious problems, or I am extremely bored…


	13. Venti Jesus Please

That's funny…uh…crap, what's your name? …oh, yeah! Goldenfeather! Funny reviews…close to my plot, but not quite!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Venti Jesus Please**

* * *

Jazz walked out of her 5th block class to leave the school for Lunch Hour. (We can do that at our school!)

She headed home, unsure of what to do, since she had already bought a nice dress for Homecoming and _**now**_ wasn't planning to go.

"This is all Tucker's fault!" she continually muttered to herself.

She walked into Fenton Works, knowing that no one else was home. She slammed the door behind her, and headed for her room.

As she opened the door to her bedroom, she could see her blue-green dress sparkling in the sunlight that was pouring into her room through the window.

She remembered how excited she was when she had gotten that dress, but now her feelings were more depressed than anything. Her eyes narrowed.

_I'm gonna kill Tucker!_

* * *

Sam waited patiently at her locker for Tucker. He had told her that he was going to try and change her results back, and that he would meet her at her locker when he was finished.

She looked across the hall at the clock on the wall.

_**11:57 am **_It read.

She closed her eyes, and continued to secretly wish this final plan would work.

Her eyes still closed, she thought she could hear the clumping noise of Tucker's boots coming near her. She opened her eyes to see Tucker _and Danny_ both walking towards her.

She swiftly turned around, and pretended to busy herself with getting her locker opened. She heard them both come up behind her, and Tucker's voice then broke the 'not-so-silent' silence.

"It, uh, didn't work, Sam," he stuttered.

She turned to face him; he looked as though he was expecting her to blow up on him.

"Well--!" she started, and then lowered her voice, "I guess I'm not going then…! Even though, I've already paid for my ticket…" she promptly replied, and then turned back around to fidget with her locker door some more.

"Wait, you're not going?" came Danny's concerned voice. Sam didn't dare turn around as she answered 'yes'.

"But, we all made a pact last year!" Tucker pleaded, "A pact that we would all go together every year to Homecoming, no matter what—_**especially**_ if we were going with someone else! 'Cause we can all still hang out while we're there, and…and…" he paused. Danny and Sam were both giving him strange looks when he finally took a second to breathe.

"Tucker," Sam finally sighed, "there's no way that I would _**ever**_, in a _**million years**_, go with _Dash Baxter_ to _**anything**_!"

Tucker winced at her tone of voice; she was **serious**. But before he could attempt to disagree with her by any means, the lunch hour bell rang through the halls, and Sam and Danny shrugged, making their way to the cafeteria. Tucker was frozen; his mind was going crazy, and was in the process of an astounding idea. He ran out the front doors of the school; his mind had just hatched a plan.

* * *

Short, but worth it, right? I know I've been posting these rapidly, but I'm just so anxious to get them typed and posted!! And thanks to all of you who reviewed! I really appreciate it! I really do!


	14. Schnackel, Sputnik, & Sporkiness

Disclaimer: I don't own DP! Or Gateway computer stuff! And, in this chapter, I don't own Charlie the Unicorn, or anything else on ! They're all Jason Steele's…HE IS SO AWESOME!! If you're reading this, finish, and then go over to his site and watch Bloodlust & SockPuppets! OMG! It's hilarious!!

BTW, the title name: "Schnackel, Sputnik, and Sporkiness" came from Schnackel being the company I drive by when I go to the Dentist's…uh, Sputnik is some sort of satellite or something I learned about right before school got out…and Sporkiness is from Lord of The Beans, and VeggieTales movie, and these Sporks attack the group! SCARY!!

Anyway, enough with my randomness--on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Schnackel, Sputnik, & Sporkiness**

* * *

_**We're on a bridge, Charlie!**_

Jazz laughed softly; she had been watching _Charlie the Unicorn_ since she had gotten home. She just couldn't stop herself from watching it repeatedly, or she was going to have to pulverize Tucker for ruining her latest chance to get with Dash.

She imagined smacking him in the back of the head with her extremely heavy Psychology textbook, or bludgeoning his skull with her Gateway convertible notebook computer.

But her thoughts of strange murder concepts were interrupted by the doorbell downstairs. She sighed and made her way towards the front door.

As she opened the door, she was given a subtle smirk by the very person she had just been fantasizing about killing just moments ago.

"Uh, Jazz? I have an _amazing_ idea! And I wanna run it by you before lunch is over," Tucker told her, his expression oddly enlightened.

She let him in, disgusted thoughts still running through her mind.

They both walked into the kitchen, and Tucker began to elaborate about his _amazing_ idea.

While Jazz contently listened to this, her respect seemed to return for him, and she finally smiled brightly at him.

"And you think this will actually work?" she asked, her grin never ceasing. Tucker glanced at her, unsure of her expression.

"Um…yeah…! I mean, otherwise, I wouldn't have even bothered," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"So," Jazz closed her eyes lightly, "how do I help?"

Tucker's face changed again; as though he was half-hoping she'd ask that very question.

"Well," he began, " I know I screwed up Homecoming for you…so, I thought that maybe you could be the one to catch Dash on the rebound, and keep him occupied if we get Danny and Sam together that night."

"You mean, _**when**_ we get them together," she corrected him, more of a smirk than the previous gentle smile now present on her face. Tucker laughed,

"Yeah, okay."

They made the rest of their plans, and then both headed back to Casper High. After all, it was already _**12:31 **_pm.

* * *

Danny and Sam found their way to the cafeteria, neither of them speaking.

Sam had to have felt horrible, breaking a pact that been going on for two years already. She wanted to apologize and make everything that caused problems for them just disappear.

Danny, however, had nearly opposite thoughts. He had been paying too close attention to Sam's reactions. He was so unsure about why Sam was so upset and angry about being paired with Dash. Usually, _he _was the one getting angry; it just didn't make much sense to him.

"Um, so…" Danny finally spoke up. Sam glanced up for her vegetarian meal. He continued,

"You're, um…, quiet…?" he looked extremely nervous.

Sam took another bite of her lunch, and swallowed.

"And you're not?" she retorted calmly, making sure not to have any direct eye contact with him at all.

Danny noticed this, and could only think the worst.

"So…," he started again, after it had become quiet again.

"You, uh, you really should go to Homecoming. I mean, Dash barely even knows that you exist, right?" Danny's mind began to yell at him.

_That sounded wrong! …ooh! Apologize! NOW!_

Sam was engulfed in her own thoughts, though.

_Great; he __**wants**__ me to go with Dash…or does he want me to go, but not with Dash? …ugh! Why do I get my hopes up just to have them crushed and then put back together, __**just so that someone can ruin everything again?!**_

She screamed in her head,

_I swear, life shouldn't be the kind of rollercoaster that makes you throw up repeatedly!_

"That doesn't change my mind, Danny," she (eventually) told him. She wasn't the only one who had to recollect her thoughts before replying. Danny seemed to space-off as he struggled to find a way to reply.

_Don't say anything stupid this time!_

_Oh, yeah—__**that **__helps!_

_I'm trying, okay?!_

_Just hurry up and say something! __**Come on!**_

"I—well, what if I told you to go?" he stammered. Sam gave him a 'beyond-awkward' look.

"Didn't you already--?" she was cut off.

"I mean…without Dash?" Danny gave her a nervous grin. She smirked,

"Are you implying something? Because I'll tell you right now, I'm not getting it."

Just before Danny was going to be forced to say/do something bold (and possibly unforgiving), his sister rushed up behind him, saying,

"Sam?! We need to talk! Now!"

He barely turned around when he heard Tucker come up next to Jazz and address him the same way.

"Why?" Sam asked, confused. She stood up, expressed that she wanted to know first.

Her and Jazz walked out of the cafeteria, and Tucker sat down next to Danny.

"Okay, _**what is going on**_?!" he exclaimed, and Tucker gave him what looked like a semi-solemn look.

"This is hard for me to tell you, but you need to know--

Sam likes Dash.

More than you know."

* * *

Duh-Duh-Dunnnnnnn!!  Anyone understanding the plot line yet? Or are you still in the dark? I like it in the dark, because you can spot shiny things from far, far away!!


	15. The Answer? Life Sucks

* * *

Chapter 15: **The Answer? Life Sucks.**

* * *

Jazz finally stopped in the freshmen hallway, which, for once, was oddly quiet. She looked around, and then muttered something to herself as she took a deep breath.

She exhaled in a sigh, and looked up to see Sam giving her another odd look.

"What is this about?" Sam finally asked.

Still nervous, Jazz hesitated,

"Well…um, what would you do…if I told you…uh, that…uh, you—you were _wrong_ about…how Danny…um……about how Danny _feels_ about you…?"

Sam stood there quietly, slowing putting together Jazz's words in her mind.

"So…," Sam asked, after a moment of stringing words together, "you're saying…_**hypothetically**_, _if_ Danny actually _liked_ me back, what is it that I would do?"

Jazz merely nodded, in hope of not having to repeat herself.

Sam blinked,

_Why is she bringing this up __**now**__?_

"Uh, do I have to answer this question?" Sam asked, taking a step back.

"Yes; honestly, too," Jazz replied, and heard Sam give a small groan of dislike.

"Um, well, I guess that'd be great…! So, I—I don't know, really…" she replied. Jazz gave her a strict glare, and Sam bit her lip.

"Okay, okay…uh…I don't know; I'd probably ask him out or something, alright?"

Jazz gave her a triumphant smirk, which obviously made Sam regret ever saying a word.

"Why is this so important to you, anyway?!" she retorted; her voice cracked. It was apparently nervous.

"It's important to me because it's a great scenario to experience through mentality matters," Jazz replied, smiling. Sam frowned, rolling her eyes.

"And, it's important to _you_ because it's actually true," she continued, giving Sam a calm smile.

Sam's expression dropped, and became indescribable.

Jazz simply guessed that she was shocked…or was it scared?

"W-wait…what was that?" Sam stuttered.

Jazz smirked, yet again. This was starting to become a challenge, but she liked it.

"Trust me; I'm a horrible liar," she told her. Sam suddenly found the floor in front of her very interesting.

"Sam?" Jazz asked, concerned.

But, she didn't look up.

"Sam?"

Still nothing.

"Sam?!"

"_**What?!**_" Sam still hadn't looked back up, but Jazz could imagine her glare.

"Hey, now…just calm down, Sam," Jazz pleaded, surprised by her reaction, but understanding of it all.

"I'm going to help you," she continued, "I've an amazing plan…you just have to do _one_, _little thing_…"

* * *

"_What?!_" Danny nearly jumped out of his seat. Tucker's timing was not only relentless, but random.

"It's true," Tucker continued, "She told me herself! She said that I should tell you _now_, before the dance."

"So, you're telling me that my best friend just lied to me, in front of you, but actually told _you_ the truth beforehand…?" Danny asked, trying to piece the nonsense together.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Tucker's face flushed.

"Uh…I was hoping you would," he replied.

"Well, I don't! Sam's my best friend; she wouldn't lie about something so stupid…maybe _you_ would…but not her!" Danny stood up.

"Wait!" Tucker stood up to block him, "I have proof!"

Danny gave him a look of disbelief.

_Tucker? Proof? Please, you've gotta be kidding me!_

"So?" he persisted. Tucker bit his lip.

"Okay…" Tucker quickly made up a story in his mind, "uh…Sam told me last night on the phone…that she really wanted to be paired with one of three boys…"

Danny sat back down; this would be good to hear.

"And…one of these boys was Dash Baxter, as she had told me," he continued, "But, I've been sworn to secrecy not to tell you the other two names."

Danny raised an eyebrow,

"But you can tell me about Dash?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, okay, _that _makes sense."

"Just shut up, and let me finish," Tucker scolded. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," he continued, looking up at the ceiling, and then sitting back down, "I asked her what was so special about Dash…and, um, well…she, uh, said that she thought he had…um, potential…?"

Danny sighed, not buying it.

"And…so, I asked what she would do if she got paired with him, and she said that she'd like it, but it could never happen, and it _would_ never happen."

"So, I reassured her with my awesome reassuring skills, and uh, told her that she would get paired with her perfect match…which happened to be you…_and_ Dash," he continued, "Just what every girl wants, right? Two guys for the price of none!"

Tucker gave a small, cheesy smile, but Danny's scowl was still present.

Tucker sighed,

"Okay, okay…and this morning, when she found out…she decided that she would really like to take a chance with Dash, but she knew that you wouldn't like that idea…so, she told me to tell you right before lunch…but, I, uh…well, I forgot…seeing as the Student Council thing was so…uh, nevermind…" Tucker trailed off.

Danny looked down at the ground, and then back at Tucker. He sighed loudly,

"Okay, so…what am I supposed to do?"

Tucker looked up,

_He bought it?_

Tucker grinned,

"_**Well…**_"

* * *

(This is actually a REALLY LONG CHAPTER!! I just decided to shorten it up a bit, because…well, it goes back and forth between the two different conversations, and it gets a little confusing after a while…so, I'm going to put the conversations in chapter form, rather than force them all together in one, extremely long chapter!! Okay? Okay!)


	16. The Weatherman Molested That Storm!

sigh...very interesting questions, indeed, Lar...very interesting...but, I am not going to ruin the story now just to satisfy your "interesting questions"...you'll just have to wait and see what happens...

* * *

**H** Heather **O** Orb(me!)

**H**:You and your Gwevin-ness! Ever thought of getting something _normal_ people call a life?

**O**:There is no such thing as _normal_, dude.

**H**:…did you just call me dude?

**O**:Yes; why?

**H**:…never mind.

**O**: Omigosh! I hear thunder!

**H**: It's not scary—

**O**: Scary? I'm not scared, I just don't have my camera back yet, which means I can't go storm-chasing, and my mom's not home to tell me to get in the basement! So, if I had my camera, I'd be able to! WHY?! WHY _NOW_?!

**H**: …?!

* * *

**Chapter 16: It's Raining, it's pouring--OMG! PLOT BUNNIES!!**

* * *

Sam blinked.

_Is she serious? _She thought.

"All you want a favor from me, and you'll hook me up with my best friend?" she asked, and paused, "Why did that sound so _wrong_?"

Jazz smiled more gently towards her, replying,

"That's because you _are_ wrong. Sam, all I need from you is just one, little thing…"

"And what's that?"

"I need you to go with Dash to the Homecoming dance," Jazz smirked.

* * *

"I need you to go with Paulina to Homecoming," Tucker told his friend. Danny's expression was impossible to read.

_Paulina?! But, what about Sam? What is he thinking?! Is he trying to make me forget about he, or something?!_

"Okay, okay…_why?_" he finally asked. Tucker grinned,

"To make Sam jealous, of course."

* * *

"Okay…is there some genius reason behind all of this? I mean, how are you gonna get Danny—"

"Simple," Jazz grinned, "You just need to make him jealous."

"Are you sure that would work? Is he even _going_ to Homecoming?!" Sam finally asked.

"Of course he is."

"With who?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Paulina Sanchez, nonetheless," Jazz proudly smirked, yet again, almost in symbolism.

"Paulina?!" **(Why does this remind me of Goldenfeather's reaction? Hmm?)**

* * *

Danny gave Tucker a look of disbelief.

"Are you _**serious**_?" he asked, "Does Sam even _get_ jealous?"

Tucker shot him a glare, giving him the obvious answer.

"But…why would she be jealous of Paulina?"

Now Tucker gave Danny a look of disbelief.

_"What?"_ Danny asked, confused. Tucker took a deep breath.

"Okay, Danny. I'm going to lay it all out for you. **_Sam_** likes **_Dash_**, and is going with **_him_** to Homecoming. She **_lied_** about not going to make sure that **_you wouldn't_**! **_So_**, if you **_do_** show up, she will have to either hide from you, or come up and talk to you, in order to distract you from Dash. Only problem is that it'll be **_her_** pick...**_but_**, if you tell her that you've decided to actually go with **_Paulina_**, she'll be jealous, which will backfire her plan to make you jealous. Thus, giving you several opportunities to make your move, that way you won't have to wait!"

* * *

"Sam, Danny doesn't know--and doesn't need to know--that you're obviously jealous of girls like Paulina being with him. _But_, if you show up with Dash at the homecoming dance, he will be _mentally forced _to come over and distract you away from Dash in the most friendly way possible; trust me." Jazz explained calmly.

Sam blinked,

"That doesn't really sound remotely possible, Jazz," she told her.

"And, why's that?" Jazz asked.

"Would it not make sense that he would tell me _before_ something as insignificant as a _dance_? I mean, it's just _Homecoming_! It's not that important!"

"Maybe it is to him?" Jazz smirked.

"But--he--! ...I--...don't--I would know w-what's important to him!" Sam struggled with her words, and then hesitated.

"So, you're saying that _you_ want to be the that makes a move?" Jazz grinned again; this was just too easy!

"Y--_**no**_! I mean...I don't know! I just..." Sam continued to stammer, lokkingback down at her shoes.

"Look, Sam, I totally understand everything you're going though, whether you choose to believe me or not, and I can tell you right now, this is the dumbest wmove to go on, but _it works_! Jealousy won't ruin your friendship, though, because it makes you want to hold on to it even tighter than ever before, and never lose it. Trust me when I say that if Danny **_doesn't_** give in at the dance, he'll at least become less clueless about the way **_you_** feel," Jazz told her in confidence.

Sorry if this one's too short for how long you had to wait for it! my parents are just being mean to me again, so this story is gonna go a little bit slower, and then faster, and then more and more unpaced!! So, i feel sorry and guilty! but, i will continue to update soon! DANKE TO THOSE WHO HAVE STUCK THROUGH WITH THIS STORY FOR THIS LONG!!


	17. sometimes i wonder

* * *

_**(I actually wrote this on August 19th, just to let you all know!!)**_

FINALLY!! I HAVE BECOME UNGROUNDED!! MY LIL BRO HAS RETURNED!! I GOT FIRED FROM MY CAMP COUNSELOR JOB, AND NOW I DO HOUSEKEEPING AT THE LOCAL HOTEL—ugh…nevermind…anyway! I am truly sorry I took so long to write this, I mean, get it posted!

…I swear, well, _**promise**_, that Arik will die a very painful death for what he did today! MY FIRST DAY AS A JUNIOR!! I finally get back to school, just to have him in MORE OF MY CLASSES?! HOW UNFAIR IS THAT?!

Anyway, enjoy this chapter; it's named for…well, my friend has a t-shirt that I LOVE…that should explain enough!

* * *

_Chapter 17:_ **Sometimes I Wonder is that Frisbee gettin bigger? And then it hits me.**

* * *

Danny gave Tucker another strange look. After his full explanation, Danny couldn't help but believe his every word, if not with a _little_ suspicion…

"Dude, if you make Sam jealous, she will accept the _**fact**_ that you like her as more than a friend. Why wouldn't you take the risk to make a move?"

"Because...uh, I-- I just don't want to, okay?!" Danny yelled.

"Danny, _**please**_?! You can do this..." Tucker begged. His whole plan would be ruined, especially if Jazz kept up her part, and he failed!

Suddenly, the dismissal bell rang. Great; now he only _**three minutes**_ to convince Danny to go to the dance and get to his fifth block class on time.

"Oh! Gotta go!" Danny exclaimed, overly excited to find an escape. He headed for the door as quickly as he could. But Tucker stood up, rushed ahead of him, and blocked his path.

"Dude! Promise me you'll be there! That's all I ask!" Tuck exclaimed. He noticed other students glaring at him and giving him other odd looks. Probably because he was blocking the only exit to the halls.

"...fine, Tuck!" Danny sighed, "But, I really don't want to even deal with this right now..." He pushed tucker into the door, opening it.

* * *

"So...all I have to do is go to the dance, right?" Sam asked. Jazz nodded,

"And, I'll make sure that you and Danny are...uh,**_ together _**by the end of...how about next week?" Jazz gave a weak, yet still partially-confident smile; she wasn't so sure Tucker was going to do his job as convincingly as she was. She shouldn't make any promises she couldn't keep; that was the number one way to get Danny's revolt from the plan.

Luckily, Sam to be thoughtful of this plan, as though she knew what was actually going on, when she really didn't. Especially since she didn't know that she might already be in the process of destroying Danny's heart.

Sam smiled,

"So, how's Dash gonna like this plan? I mean, seeing as he hated my very existence just a few hours ago...?"

Snapping out of her unusually morbid thoughts, Jazz grinned in a very eager way, replying,

"I'll deal with Dash; no worries there."

"Uh-huh..." Sam gave her a weak smile of her own, and almost like a miracle, the dismissal bell rang.

"Oh! Look at the time! Gotta go!" Sam yelled, and ran off down the hall.

* * *

Danny made his way to Mr.Lancer's class, hearing now, the warning bell. He found his locker first, grabbed his stuff, and then headed for his class.

He turned down the freshmen hallway, just to see quite a number of students crowding the results board. It didn't surprise him much, though.

He squeezed past them, and barged into the classroom right before the late bell rang. He smiled to himself; at least **_one_** thing had gone well today. So, with his new enlightenment from not having detention afterschool, he casually climbed into his desk chair, and got out his notebook. Not that he was actually intending on taking notes...

He looked beside him, to his left. And there she was _**already**_. Somehow, she must have defeated Jazz's claws of psychology and other smart stuff, plus the packed hallways, yet still made it here on time.

Hey Sam, he wrote on the top of his paper, What did Jazz have to say that was so important?

He ripped out the page, and tossed the note over on her desk, trying to smile. _Hope that's not too weird to ask..._

* * *

Sam looked down at the quickly folded paper.

_He's gonna ask about that stupid conversation with Jazz, isn't he? _she panicked in her mind. She sighed,

_Should I tell him about Jazz's plan? Just make it end right here, that way I don't have to even go through with all of this crap?_

She looked over at Danny, and his innocent smile, which was looking back at her.

_No, no, no! I can't! I have to do what Jazz said! She's right! It's the only way!_

Sam grabbed the paper and opened it. Reading it, and sighing from being right, she quickly scribbled down a reply that she assumed would help in satisfying Jazz's plan.

She tossed it back to him, and he immediately looked down and read it.

**She doesn't like the idea that I'm going with Dash. I'm sure she's just jealous. LQTM!**

Danny's eyes widened. **(A/N: LQTM: "Laugh quietly to myself")**

_Tucker was telling the truth! ...wow! That's a first...!_

He replied back, and gave it back to her.

Sam read it,

Oh, so you are going with him?

_That's right! I never told him! _She mentally slapped herself, _I'm such an idiot! I should've told him first, just to test his reaction...see if Jazz was really right about him...liking me..._

Sam sighed deeply, and then began to reply back.

**Yes,** she began to write, but Mr. Lancer's voice had risen as he said,

"Ms. Manson? Would you mind joining us? We haven't quite started the notes section of today's lesson."

Sam put the pencil down, giving herself a second about what _**exactly**_ she should write.

_Should I just tell him 'yes', and leave it at that? Maybe I should come up with some reason that I..._

Sam quickly grabbed her pencil again, wrote down a little extra to her reply, and then folded the paper again. She looked back up to see Mr. Lancer attempting to pull down the overhead sheet, so she threw the note back to Danny.

He looked down at it in anguish.

* * *

DUH-DUH-DUN!! O.o CLIFFHANGER! Oh, no, what we gonna do? We Gotta wait for me write some more!

Sorry that this one took so long, guys! Like I said before, I switched jobs, school just started again, and I also just finished starting an Anime & Manga Club and signing up for the Book Discussion group! I ALSO JUST FINISHED BREAKING DAWN!! EEEEEEeeeeeeEEEEEEeeeeeEEEEEE!! Fangasm ...anyway, I promise to update this one sooner than before! BYE!

**(August 23rd, 2008)**


	18. McCain & His veggie friends

Chapter 18: John McCain & His Vegetable Friends

* * *

(John McCain & His Vegetable Friends is the new video that Jason Steele just finished making on filmcow. com ...go check it out--and Detective Mittens, too! That one will give you nightmares for weeks...well, I guess maybe I'd be the only one, seeing as cats scare the out of me! shudder)

* * *

_Come on, Fenton! _Danny thought in anguish, _Just open it! You already know what it says, so why don't you just get a grip?!_

Berating himself, he slowly picked up the note, closing his eyes,

_She likes Dash! You already have proof! Just get over it!_

He felt his fingers smoothly open the note again, and then his eyes cracked open, immediately jumping to the last entry. They moved so quickly, it was as though he hoped that it actually said 'no' and that Tucker had been wrong all along, and had just set them both up on another stupid spree of hormonal anxiety.

However, he was right; it had read 'yes'. Though, he hadn't quite expected much after that.

**Yes,** it read, **I guess the whole blue eyes plus bulk thing just got to me after making fun of him and saving your butt so many times from his stupid schemes.**

Danny's heart sank, and he sighed quietly,

_Why doesn't __**any**__ of this make __**any**__ sense, even though I __**know**__ it is happening?!_

It still puzzled him that Sam would lie to him about Dash, even though they had been friends for nearly nine years now.

* * *

Sam looked over as Danny hesitated to open the note. His expression wasn't what she had expected, however. With what Jazz had told her, she expected him to flip out completely, or something. But, _**no**_, he just took it, read it, and then started replying back!

_Was she wrong about him liking me back?! _Sam screamed in her head. After a second, she straightened in her chair, and took a deep breath.

_No. Don't think like that! _She told herself, _You can trust Jazz! She's never lied to before--!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the note lightly landing on her forearm. She reluctantly picked it up.

Gee, thanks. It read. Sam sighed; she sure didn't like the part of this plan that had to hurt Danny's feelings. In fact, she truly despised anyone who was even remotely mean to her best friend, yet she was sitting here, doing just that. However, according to Jazz, this was the only way to get him to confess, and she was willing to do just about anything to have this work.

**It's the truth,** she wrote, **By the way, I heard you're going with Paulina. Have fun with that. :P**

She passed the note back, and she watched him read it. He started writing back, and threw it back real quick. She looked down at the words he had written,

What's wrong? She's amazing!

* * *

_That should make Tuck proud, _he thought, watching her pick the note back up.

_I mean, going with Paulina __**anywhere**__ is usually just an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! More than once isn't something a guy like me should pass up, right?_

* * *

Sam's eyes narrowed as she read the last entry.

_I thought Jazz said he liked __**me**__?! …I guess I'll just have to try harder!_

She wrote her reply, and gave it to him.

Danny seemed to smile to himself before opening it.

_Maybe it worked?_ He thought.

**Think what you like, Daniel. At least I get to go with a football player, and someone who can accomplish something.**

Danny's expression dropped, and he began to write back with a scowl on his face.

Oh, are you talking about, Dash? I couldn't tell! Too bad you can't go with the most popular and beautiful girl in this school!

**I'm obviously not talking about someone like **_**you**_**! And, I actually feel sorry for you, seeing as you have to go with that shallow witch!**

Oh, please! You're just jealous!

**Says you!**

Yeah, and I happen to be right.

**Wow, you actually think you're intelligent! I find that quite amusing!**

Good.

**That's it? **_**Good?**_** Is there nothing else your tiny, little brain can come up with?**

Just then, the dismissal bell rang.

_Darn it! _Sam yelled in her head. She hadn't taken any of the notes for that class, and had heard a word of the lecture. She glared over at Danny, noticing him doing just the same.

She swiftly turned and gathered her things into her backpack, and then made her way to her next class.

* * *

**Phew!** Why don't we just get to the dance already?! …or not! I still have a 'Paulina POV' chapter scene coming up! So, heads up for anyone who wanted to know about that…it's a short part, but it's kind of important to the story…so yeah…and, also, I'm sorry about taking so long to update, and that this isn't all that long of a chapter…but, I've been so busy lately…and it's starting to destroy me slowly…piece by piece…ouch…

President ORB


	19. Obamarama

Okay, it's okay! I found my notebook—and I am going to update twice a week now! I PROMISE!! …okay, AFTER next week…b/c next week is going to be hard…ANYWAY, I'll keep updating, you'll keep reading, and we'll ALL be happy! YAY! Muffins rock!

Alright, here's chapter 19! ENJOY! Luiz4200 gave me the courage to put up this chapter name!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19: Obama-rama…oh, well!

* * *

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL (because there is no way I'm going to just write about hours of not being able to sleep because Danny and Sam are so mad at each other for being stupid to the other, and both being jealous because both of them lied…)

"_**Eew**_! Why would you _want_ to do that?" Star's high-pitched squeal rang through the bathroom,

"Going with _Fenton_ to the dance is, like, killing yourself, or something more horrible, Paulina! I mean, don't you know that whoever you go with this year, you'll date by next year!"

Paulina grinned to herself in the mirror, applying some pink lip gloss. She then turned to Star, capping her lip gloss again,

"Star—what you're not seeing is _**the future**_! You have to look _ahead_! I _happen _to have noticed that _**Danny**_ has started working-out, probably to impress _me_…"

Star looked utterly confused, so Paulina continued,

"And that means that he'll _definitely_ try out for some sports, and then he'll be a jock! And, _**everyone**_ will want him once he goes jock, right? But, if he takes me to Homecoming _**this year**_…"

"You get first dibs _**next year**_!" Star jumped up, finishing Paulina's sentence.

Paulina grinned widely, and Star's expression matched hers.

"Paulina, you are a _total_ _**genius**_!" she told her. Paulina smiled back at Star,

"I know."

* * *

Jazz and Tucker were both standing just outside the cafeteria, smug grins on their faces.

"Danny told me about the note," Tucker stated. Jazz grinned,

"This just happens to actually be working! Good job, Tucker! One of your plans is successful, for once!"

Tucker tilted his head at the confusing compliment he had just received, and noticed someone coming towards them. He shrugged it off as just a student going to lunch, but when they came closer, he recognized them, and stepped past Jazz, in their way.

"Oh! Um, excuse me, I—" came their small voice. It was Natasha Kasha.

"Hey, there! I haven't seen you in a while! How's it going?" Tucker started acting all friendly.

Natasha lowered her gaze to the ground, replying,

"Um, it's fine…the council, however—"

"I don't care about them; I want to know about _**you**_," Tucker told her, his words too majestic to have actually come from his mouth.

Natasha looked up,

"You—you do?" she asked, startled by Tucker's sudden boldness.

"yeah," he replied, "I mean, we _were_ paired for the dance, right?"

Jazz looked back at the two, knowing she wasn't to be any part of this. She crept into the cafeteria, finding her little brother.

* * *

Danny was sitting at their usual spot in the cafeteria, this time, _**alone**_. He had no tray, he had no Sam.

Jazz made her way over to him, sitting down in front of her pale-faced little brother.

"Danny," she began, "what's wrong?" As if she didn't know about the note.

Danny didn't look up; he simply crossed his arms on the table, and then placed his head down over them.

"Danny…" Jazz whined. She knew that Tucker's plan required Sam and Danny to both be hurt in the worst way imaginable, but what else could they do? If they just told them the other actually felt the same way, there was too good a chance that neither would believe them; plus, they'd never speak to her or Tucker ever again! But, if they added on the great sin of _**Envy**_…the story played out much better.

However, this plan was going to probably get Dash hurt physically, and Danny and Sam emotionally. But, nothing else! And having them go through something every teenager does doesn't seem that bad when you look at it from far away. So, hopefully, this dance will actually solve the problems that have risen, and fill the holes that they've ended up punching into their hearts.

"Um…Danny?" she tried again, but he didn't budge.

"So…" she continued anyway, "why aren't Sam and Tucker around? Don't you three sit together?" Jazz asked, keeping the morbid mood, yet adding to it, too.

Danny lifted his arm, and raised his hand to point clear across the room. Jazz followed along the wall until she finally spotted an angry scowl on a young Sam's face, also without a tray.

"So," she started again, "why won't either of you eat anything?" Jazz attempted to avoid the obvious.

"You'll both end up falling asleep in class next block."

The sarcasm didn't help. Danny put his arm back down, reluctant to say a word. Maybe Sam would be different?

She stood, excused herself, and headed towards Sam's table.

* * *

"Tucker," Natasha began, "you're really nice and funny, but I don't think we should—"

Tucker frowned, and she halted mid-sentence.

"Natasha, I can honestly sat that I've not ever met _anyone_ like you before. Denying me this awesome chance to just be around you for one dance would really suck! All I'm asking is that we go as _friends_, that's all."

Natasha bit her lip,

_Aw, look at his face! He's so disappointed in me!_

She then sighed aloud, and looked back up at him.

"Okay," she told him, "but you have to pick me up at 8:00 sharp, or no deal!" she laughed. Tucker smiled in triumph.

"That's great! 8:00 it is!" He suddenly came up and hugged her, and then barged into the cafeteria, leaving Natasha standing there, stunned.

* * *

_**That's it for today, folks! See ya next Chappie!**_

**_-President Orb_**


	20. ChocoChips Can Melt OnUs For All I Care

**Chapter 20: Chocolate Chips Can Melt On Us For All I Care**

* * *

As she came closer and closer, Jazz had to fight to _**keep**_ her smile—something she had never really needed to do before.

Sam noticed when Jazz sat down in front of her, and quickly looked around to find a distraction.

"Sam! Hi! How are you?" Jazz grinned so widely, it was almost too obvious she was faking it.

Sam sighed aloud, and looked back at Jazz.

"Hey…it's fine," she replied, replacing her gaze to the table directly in front of her. Jazz could tell that her fake upbeat attitude started to not only weigh her down, but that Sam didn't seem to see through it at all.

"Really?" Jazz continued the conversation, "I mean, you didn't look fine just a moment ago…nor do you look fine now—"

"Well, I am!" Sam suddenly blurted out, her head still down. Jazz blinked; she hadn't been expecting that.

After regaining her composure, Jazz smiled her fake smile, tilted her head down, and looked up at Sam's disapproving glare. Sam sighed heavily.

"What do you want, Jazz?" she gritted her teeth.

"To simply give you what _**you**_ want," Jazz replied honestly, "and my plan seems to be working rather well, seeing as your little _note conversation_ yesterday was _**such**_ a big success."

"Oh, crap!" Sam looked up, "How did you—" she stopped mid-sentence, "…_Danny_?"

Jazz nodded.

"I should have known he'd be asking pointless questions…" Sam muttered, obviously lost in her thoughts, "…but, I didn't think that they'd have come so quickly…!"

"hey," Jazz leaned back again, "Danny isn't the easiest person to figure out. But, it tends to fun to at least try. You can always have fun challenging yourself, you know."

Sam looked at Jazz, confused,

"Um…_**what**_?" she asked.

"I'm telling you to keep up the good work, and everything will turn out just fine," Jazz smiled.

Sam still seemed confused, so Jazz leaned in closer again.

"Look to your left, right past my shoulder—what do you see?" she asked, a knowing eyebrow raised. Sam did as she was told, noticing what looked like her best friend with his head down, _far_ across the cafeteria.

"It looks like Danny…and he looks like he died," Sam quickly added, not quite sure if that was supposed to be sarcasm or not. Jazz simply nodded,

"Well, he certainly isn't feeling too well right now in _**here**_, that's for sure," Jazz put her hand over her heart.

She continued, telling Sam that what she and Danny had done was going well for the plan.

"But, doing this to him feels absolutely horrible! I'll never forgive myself—nor _**you**_, for that matter!" Sam replied, glaring at the red-head.

"Sam, I told you to trust me," Jazz pleaded, "and that's all. This whole _note thing_ did do pretty well—now, we just need Dash to get a little more interested…" Jazz continued, but Sam heard not a word of it. Her eyes had wandered back to poor, sulking Danny. His head down, he almost looked asleep. Sam sighed quietly. Seeing such a result of her own behavior was just tearing her apart. She had to keep herself in check, for if she had gotten the better of herself, she would have rushed over there and hugged him right then. She'd run over and comfort him—and then start crying and begging for forgiveness. And then Danny would look at her with bloodshot eyes, and refuse her apology, claiming that it was actually _**his**_ fault. And then she would argue with him until he either gave in, or the dismissal bell rang—

Without warning, Danny lifted her head, and his and Sam's eyes met for a full second, and then broke apart again as they both looked another direction.

Jazz noticed this sudden movement, and looked back at her brother, and then at Sam again.

"Did I miss something?" she asked, but Sam did not reply. She just stared straight down at the lunch table, like before.

"I'm guessing you weren't paying attention to anything I was saying…?" Jazz asked.

She sighed, and excused herself, fully aware that she was not going to get far with two, recently heart-broken teenagers.

* * *

Sorry this one is so short—I just decided that I need to take the next part and put it in a chappie _**all it's own**_! You'll see why soon enough!

-President ORB~


	21. Red Bull Gives You Christine thecar

Oh, my goodness! I'm SO sorry that this took so long!!! I REALLY AM!!! You can hurt me if you like, it's just that I have been having some very stressful things going on lately!!! UGH!!! Anyway, here's the next chappie! I hope you guys like it!!! If not, just review and tell me what's wrong!!!

**Chapter 21- Red Bull Gives You Christine (the car)**

--

"And the straight-time pay formula works just the same…" Mr. Flowers droned on. Tucker wrote the instructions form the board into his notes, and then glanced over at Danny. His head was down, his hair looked messed-up, and he was breathing rather heavily every few seconds.

"Danny?" Tuck asked in a whispered tone.

When no reply came, he looked behind him, to see Sam. She was spacing-off, looking the opposite way of Danny. She had the most worried, anxious, envious, depressed, and angered expression on her face, and some of her makeup was smeared.

Tucker didn't bother asking what was wrong; mostly because he already knew what was bothering them both.

Hopefully, the next stage of his plan would break them out of their 'depression' state, and work gloriously.

However, both of them _truly believed_ that the other actually liked their Homecoming date. And how Danny would react to the next stage—or if Sam would actually go along with it—was totally going to be up to them…

"Ahem!" Mr. Flowers suddenly raised his voice, "Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley, Ms. Manson—would it honestly hurt you to 'pretend', at the very least, to pay attention to my lecture?"

Tucker looked around; Danny didn't budge, and Sam just sighed quietly to herself.

Mr. Flowers narrowed his eyes,

"Mr. Fenton, —I am asking you to pay attention…or, I'll send you to the office; both of you!"

Danny still didn't budge, but Sam had taken in the realization that someone was yelling at her.

"Huh?" Sam looked forward, confused.

Tucker sank in his seat,

"Danny!" he whispered loudly, "Get up before Mr. F sends you to the office!"

Danny still didn't budge.

Mr. Flowers, as well as the rest of the class, was staring directly at Danny now.

Sam put her head down, not caring about what was going on. Tucker noticed this, and looked back at her.

_No! You guys aren't supposed to get in trouble! This isn't part of the plan!_ Tucker screamed in his head, and looked back up at Mr. Flowers. He had already gone back to his desk, and had taken out two, yellow slips.

_Office referrals?!_ Tucker's mind started to explode. _No, no, no, no, __**no!**_

Jazz was _never_ going to forgive him!

"Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Flowers stood, and walked to Danny's desk. He carried the two slips in his hand.

Danny finally lifted his head, only to reveal his bloodshot eyes, and two papers on his desk.

"I asked you to pay attention in my class, and you didn't follow my instruction. Here is an office referral; I trust you know what to do with this?" He handed him the slip. Danny took it, lazily, and stood up.

Mr. Flowers then made his way to Sam's desk.

"That's 'ditto' for you, Ms. Manson," he told her, handing her a slip, as well.

Sam looked up in disbelief at the teacher, and then stood up in anguish. She looked over at Danny's empty desk. There wasn't just two papers, which just looked like a bunch of doodles, but there was a picture, too. It was bent around the edges and worn, as though it had come out of Danny's wallet.

She continued out the door, and down the hall, noticing Danny ahead of her just a little ways…

She carried on to the office, but noticed that Danny had stopped in the middle of the hallway. And had turned around.

"If you're wanting to apologize," Sam scoffed, her eyes narrowed, "I'll tell you _**now**_ that I refuse to accept it."

Danny's eyes narrowed, as well, but still said nothing.

Honestly, Sam was too selfishly hurt herself to really care about what Danny was upset about—because it was obvious that there was something…

"Fine, then," she muttered, and (again) continued to the office. But Danny stepped in front of her.

"Why is it that when we normally fight, we make up again by the end of that day?" he asked, out of the blue.

Sam looked up at him, and then tried to step around him again, but he moved in front of her again,

"And how is it different this time?" he added. Sam didn't reply.

"Normally, we'd be hostile for the remaining school hours, and then everything would be good as new! What changed, Sam?"

Sam still did not reply.

"Ignoring me won't get rid of the damage you've already done, you know," he stated.

Sam stopped where she was, and stared at Danny, her eyes wide.

"You're saying that this is _**my**_ fault?! You're blaming this on _**me**_?!" Sam shouted in anger,

"You have _some nerve_, Danny! After all this crap—_ugh_! Why are you like this? Why are you _always_ like this?! Why don't you just stop for a second and admit that you had done something wrong?!"

"_I do_! _**You're**_ the one who doesn't show responsibility—" Danny fired back.

"Don't you dare insult me! I obviously care about what you said much more than you do!" Sam shouted, her eyes getting watery.

"I didn't mean any of those things!" Danny yelled in defense. Sam glared,

"So, you _**lied**_ about everything, just to make me _**feel**_ bad?"

_Ouch. That was smooth._

"_**No**_!" Danny replied, losing it, "I _would_ have apologized, but I didn't know that that was what I needed to do! I'm sorry, okay?!"

"I already told you that it wasn't okay! It's _never _okay! You never understand—so it can't _**ever**_ be o—" she broke off as Danny rushed to hugged her. It surprised her for the moment, but she soon started to thrash about, and tried to push him away.

"_**Danny! Knock it off!**_" Sam yelled in frustration. She struggled, but it was no use.

"_Danny_…!" she whined, but he still didn't let go.

"Do you forgive me yet?" Danny asked, quietly. Sam didn't look up, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Should I have a reason to? You…won't let go…"

"Exactly," Danny replied, loosening his grip.

--

After the two had left, Tucker looked over at Danny's empty desk. And then back at Sam's. He sighed.

By the time the notes were finally finished, and Mr. Flowers gave out the two, short assignments, Tucker looked up the clock. He decided that he would get his friends' stuff if they didn't return before the bell.

He, himself, had never gotten an office referral, and couldn't even imagine what was really going on in the office right then.

_They're probably arguing their brains out… _he thought, but then looked back up as the dismissal bell rang. He sighed again.

He stood up; and picked up Sam's notebook, shoving it into her purple spider backpack. He quickly zipped it up and threw it over his shoulder. Then he walked up to Danny's desk. He took the papers and shoved them in Danny's bag—but he noticed something fall to the floor, so he turned to pick it up. As he bent down to get it, he realized that it was one of Danny's pictures. It was of the three of them. However, something wasn't quite right. Tucker was obviously posing, but Danny and Sam were turned towards each other, apparently arguing about something pointless.

"Aw, Danny…" Tucker muttered under his breath, " not this again…"

He stood back up, and shoved the picture in Danny's bag as well, and then zipped it up. He then dragged it with his own backpack out to their lockers.

--

_Okay, stupid—but important—chapter, I know! But, it had to be done! Please review!!! **PRETTY PLEASE?!?!?!**_


End file.
